


Satisfactory Reward

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Caulifla rewards Kale for growing stronger during the tournament.





	Satisfactory Reward

Caulifla smiled to herself as she jumped onto the massive and comfortable bed that Vlados had provided for her as thanks for participating in the tournament and reaching new heights of power that wouldn’t have been accomplished at any other time in Universe Six, happy to have been given something she could actually enjoy on a regular basis. Though, deep down, the spiky-haired girl could still feel her saiyan blood boiling inside of her, craving more of that excitement that she felt during the tournament. And it made the girl restless as she sat on the bed, bringing her hands behind her head. Something had to be done about this feeling, there had to be something she could do to satiate the desires her body were feeling.   
  
That’s when Kale of all people walked into the room, a clear sense of confidence and joy surrounding her as she opened the door and stepped into the humongous room that the two girls had been sharing for years now. “Sis… I came to check on you since everyone said that you’ve been cooped up in here all day. I’m surprised to see you not out training to get stronger.” The girl capable of achieving the strength of the legendary super saiyan, closed the door behind her, a soft blush coming to her cheeks. Her eyes stayed locked on Caulifla’s body as they always had, admiring her form and her body just like always. “Is something on your mind? Did Vlados-”   
  
“Kale.” The saiyan punk leader had said the name thousands of times before, only once had it come out so distant and apologetic before. Back when she felt worthless as a leader and friend in the tournament, yet still determined to grow stronger and better. “We deserve to relax and enjoy ourselves once in awhile. Especially after how strong we grew during the tournament. Today, I just want to spend it here. With you.” Of course, Caulifla couldn’t help but smile as she heard the other girl gasp happily, always loving how she was able to make Kale so joyful. Though, something sparked within her as she watched the other female saiyan approached the bed she was laying on. It was the same feeling of excitement and determination that she had felt during the tournament, the same sense of admiration and slight jealousy that surged through her as she watched her best friend grow so powerful only a short time ago. “We’ve grown so much and still have so many new heights to reach and surpass over and over again. For now, I think we should just relax.”   
  
The young legendary saiyan nodded as she rushed to the bed, hopping on top of it and sitting next to her best friend. “Thank you, Sis. I’m… actually proud of myself for having grown so-” A sharp and slightly scared gasp left Kale as her best friend grabbed her wrist and yanked them closer together, a quiet sound of surprise and joy leaving her as she felt the other saiyan’s lips crash against her own, capturing them in a rough and somehow loving kiss that made her head spin for a moment. Once that moment was over, however, that kiss had ended as well, causing a soft whimper to leave her as she stared into Caulifla’s black eyes. “What… What was that about..?” The soft blush that formed on her cheeks was a clear sign that she didn’t know what to do from here or even why this was happening, though it didn’t stop her from gently biting her lower lip and wanting another sweet kiss.   
  
“You’ve grown incredibly strong, Kale. And just like when we transform, everything feels tingly-like and I don’t want it to stop. Thinking about you and remembering when we were Kefla… It makes me think. Being with you is something that I’ve always cherished and still somehow took for granted.” Caulifla sighed quietly as she pulled Kale closer to her body once again, forcing the other saiyan’s back to her stomach as she reached around and roughly squeezed her breasts through her top, earning a loud moan and groan from her protegee. “They’re so soft, Kale!~” The saiyan punk leader couldn’t stop herself from giggling and continuing to play with the soft mounds she had in her hands, moving them up and down in a quick rhythm.   
  


On the other hand, Kale couldn’t stop herself from moaning quietly in pleasure at the feeling of her breasts being played with, her eyes closed and her head tilted back against the other’s shoulder. At least, that was until she felt her best friend’s hands cling to her clothing before ripping it off and leaving her entire body exposed to anyone who might walk into the room. “S-Sis! What are you-” Once again, she was quieted when her lips were captured in a heated kiss and her body continued to be played with, the feeling of Caulifla’s hand sliding down her stomach taking over her mind for a moment.   
  
In that moment, Caulifla took the advantage and plunged two of her fingers as deep as she could into her protegee’s tight pussy, earning another loud scream from her. She immediately started pistoning her fingers in and out of the other girl’s snatch, actively moving Kale’s body up and down with just how hard she was moving her hand and fingers. Of course, a clear smile came to her lips as she made her friend moan and scream louder and louder the harder and faster she moved her hand. “Does it feel that good, Kale? Enough to scream over?~” It didn’t matter to the saiyan girl how good it felt as long as she was able to make the other girl orgasm, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of making someone she adored so much cum.   
  
Over and over, the feeling of her best friend’s fingers pumping into her hard enough to make her hips hurt a bit was driving Kale insane. The pleasure that was coursing through her only getting more and more intense as the firm grip on her soft mound only got tighter and tighter, her own hands immediately holding onto her other breast as well as Caulifla’s wrist to try and pull her hand away. Unfortunately for her, the moment and the pleasure ceased to exist from her body a moment later when she felt her leader and friend throw her forward a bit so she was face down into the bed and ass up into the air for easy access. “H-Huh…?”

 

“I’m not going to let you cum just like that, Kale. You need to try and last longer than that.~” The spunky saiyan girl smirked and flipped the girl over so she was on her back, immediately wrapping her lips around the legendary saiyan’s breast, swirling her tongue around her hardening nipple. It made her heart flutter to hear the loud moan that left Kale from her actions, giggling to herself as the sounds her protegee made only got louder as she buried three fingers deep into her cunt once again.   
  
Of course, having even more fingers buried inside of her, pistoning in and out of her hole while stretching it out, sent shivers of pure bliss through Kale’s body. The young and shy girl couldn’t stop herself from screaming out happily as she felt the pleasure wash over her like a tsunami, her hands wrapping tightly around the back of Caulifla’s head to pull her tighter against her breast. “Sis… Sis!~” It felt incredible to her to be able to feel something like this with someone so important to her, especially as she felt her leader’s thumb press down against her clit and send her into a powerful and unexpected orgasm. Bucking her hips into the air and arching her back off the bed, the legendary saiyan gnawed on her lower lip to keep from roaring to the heavens as she came against the other saiyan’s hand, coating it in her juices. Though, that didn’t stop her from breathing heavily and panting for a short bit afterward. “I…”   
  
“You’re not done yet, Kale.~” Caulifla smirked as she crawled backward onto the bed, lifting her top over her breasts, leaving them bare for her protegee to see. “You’re going to make me cum before we go anywhere today.” The saiyan punk leader licked her lips as she slowly pulled her legs to her chest, removing her baggy pants from her body and exposing her wet cunt to the other girl. “I don’t care how you do it, but this is your reward for growing so strong during the tournament.”

 

Of course, Kale only smiled as she took a deep breath, eyes happily locked on Caulifla’s body before she crawled over her. Wrapping a hand around her leader’s breast and capturing her lips into a heated kiss, the shy girl felt incredibly joyous to be having this moment with the girl she loved more than anything.


End file.
